Mistletoes
by lamoco13
Summary: The Christmas tradition says that those who receive a kiss under the mistletoe, will find love or keep the one they already have. And of course, as everyone knows, a couple under mistletoe should kiss, right? Should. But in Fairy Tail, things are done in its way ... [One-shot].


_**Disclaimer:**_ Everything about Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

Some clarifications before we start:

1. Location: After the Great Magical Games

2. "Normal Dialogues"

3. "_Thoughts"_

4. The words or phrases out of a thought that are in _italics_, are the ones highlighted in the story.

5. Changing scenes: -o-o-o-

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Christmas. A celebration filled with food, carols and gifts. The most important time to spend with your family and friends. But, above all, a time full with traditions. Yes, and one of these is known as the famous sprig called mistletoe. And of course, as everyone knows, a couple under mistletoe should kiss, right? They should. Yes, I repeat. Should. But in Fairy Tail, things are done in its way...

It was Christmas Eve and Magnolia was full of red and green ties. Endless Christmas decorations carpeted facades of homes and businesses and most luminous arrangements were turned off by the presence of daylight. A thin layer of snow covered the streets and small snowflakes falling from the sky gradually enveloped the few remaining leaves on the trees and monuments of the city.

Levy walked towards the guild, with a pair of earflaps that kept her hair up like her bandana. She wore a scarf wrapped around her neck while her hands clutched her jacket into her chest. Her boots crunched the snow underneath with each step she took. Her legs were shaking and she inwardly reproached herself for not having put thicker pants. But then, how it can be possible that Magnolia was so cold? She resigned herself about the weather and hurried up to Fairy Tail.

She entered quickly and sighed quietly closing the door behind her, avoiding the cold air from filtering inside. When she looked up, she was surprised to discover that the guild was already in Christmas mode. Red and white ribbons covered the walls, the green Christmas wreaths adorned the bar and every table, and hundreds of garlands with snowy touches were hung everywhere. Each mage was helping to continue decorating. Specifically, decorating with _something_. She looked attentively at what Macao was hanging below a door frame. It was like a small branch with multiple red and round berries and several green leaves around it. She blinked several times to find out what it was. Mistletoe. And another. Another one. Mistletoes throughout the entire guild.

"Wh-What's going on?" she murmured.

"Levy-chan!"

The bluenette turned to the voice calling her. Her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, approached her.

"What are you doing, Lu-chan?"

"Decorating the guild for Christmas" she explained smilling.

"Yes, I've noticed that b-but" the McGarden said pointed shaking towards the small plants.

"Ah, about that". Lucy went silent for a few moments. "In simple terms, Mira-chan forced us"

"Is something happening Lucy?"

The Strauss appeared on one side, making the blonde shudder. Lucy quickly shook his head, while she walked away, saying she'll be hanging more mistletoes. The white-haired glanced towards Levy, who watched her with suspicion.

"Good morning Levy-chan" she greeted with a smile. "Don't you like to help with the decoration?"

"G-Good morning Mira. Y-Yes, I'd love to" she answered with uncertainty. "B-but, why are there so many mistletoes?" she dared to ask passing saliva.

"Mhm?" Mirajane continued smiling. "Who knows?" Levy looked at her skeptically. "Maybe the Master wanted us to hang them" she stopped a few seconds. "Or perhaps it's time that more than one dares to give a kiss".

The white-haired slowly looked up at the opposite side of the guild. Instinctively, Levy followed her with his eyes, until she ran into a guy who wore a dark coat that reached below his knees and that was arguing with a black cat, hanging a garland along a pole with lack of enthusiasm. Immediately, she blushed just thinking where the hints of the Strauss were going. When she stabilized the gaze forward, Mirajane was already gone. She exhaled slightly, calming down, but a voice on one side took her by surprise.

"Yo, Shorty" the Redfox greeted making the bluenette jumped and gave a little cry. "I didn't know ya were so easy frightened" he smirked teasingly.

Levy just shook her head hastily, her cheeks turning red, and, unable to speak, she ran in another direction. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, confused, while his Exceed approached with a mocking face.

"So early and you're scaring people already?"

"Shut up" he snorted and turning away, returned to what he was doing.

-o-o-o-

After a little help with decorations in the guild —avoiding the mistletoe hanging—, Levy sat in one of the nearest table to take a break. By one side, she distinguished Gray, who was walking down the main aisle of the guild with nothing but a pair of boxers.

"_The good thing is that he isn't cold"._

"Gray-samaaaaaa".

The McGarden recognized Juvia's voice. The water's mage was following the Fullbuster, hanging mistletoes wherever he was passing. Levy smiled slightly. She was wondering if Juvia would obtain what she was looking for. _Perhaps it's time that more than one dares to give a kiss_. She remembered the words of her white-haired friend. Clenching her fists lightly and looking up with determination, she decided that she will give Gajeel a kiss under mistletoe, no matter what could happen next. And also, she would clarify if the Redfox had the slightest feeling for her. A magnificent idea. However, seconds after, a deep voice got her off her thoughts.

"Oi Shrimp".

"Gajeel!" she exclaimed with surprise.

"Can I sit here or ya'll run away again?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"W-what? N-No".

"Ya have been acting weird all the morning. What the hell is going on ya?" he asked frowning.

"Eh? Oh nothing, it's just I-I…well…"

The bluenette left her sentence incomplete when her gaze stopped casually in one plant that was suspended over both of them and tied from the ceiling with a fine white thread. Completely blushed, Levy covered her mouth with the two hands. Does she have to kiss him? Now? In that moment, her idea didn't seem so spectacular. Gajeel narrowed his eyes looking at the expression of the girl and thenhe looked up to see what was the thing that had the little mage so distracted. He ran into a small branch that hung over them.

"What the hell?" he murmured confused.

"That's mistletoe, Gajeel" Mirajane came from one side, showing her typical smile.

"I know that, so?"

"Don't you know the tradition?"

The Redfox frowned, shrugging. Besides him, Levy was begging with the gaze to the Strauss from not saying anything, in vain.

"It's said that when a couple is under mistletoe, they must kiss" the blue-eyed started to explain. "The Christmas tradition says that those who receive a kiss under the mistletoe will find love or keep the one they already have. And if they don't kiss, both will be single one more year".

"What a stupid thing!" Gajeel stood up and went to another place of the guild.

The McGarden looked down, certainly disappointed. But mostly hurt. Now she was really doubting about if Gajeel had feelings for her.

"Calm down Levy-chan. I'm sure that if you insist, he will give up at the end".

Mirajane smiled warmly and the bluenette just nodded slightly.

Levy crossed the guild towards the bar to sit in one of the high stools. She would have to think in a good excuse to make Gajeel and her end up together under mistletoe, because now that he knew what the mistletoes meant, she was sure he would avoid them at any cost. A black cat passed flying behind her. And then she had an idea.

"Lily! " she exclaimed calling the attention of the Exceed, who was carrying many Christmas lights in his paws.

"Hi Levy, what's going on?" he asked floating at her side.

The McGarden played with her fingers seconds before approaching to his ear and murmured him her idea. Lily smiled widely when finishing hearing. He nodded with his head, accepting helping her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to be ok at the end" he said confident. "Now, this is the plan"

-o-o-o-

Levy was standing beneath the mark of a door, waiting with her heart beating out of control.

"What are you doing cat?" Gajeel asked badly.

"Nothing, nothing" Lily answered while pushing him to where the McGarden was.

When he arrived, the Exceed flew. The black-haired looked at the little mage, who looked at him with a shy smile. He raised his head and met with other mistletoe. Rolling his eyes, he cursed and walked away with big steps. Levy sighed and stood alone under the little plant. Immediately upon seeing the mage under mistletoe, two guys jumped on her.

"Levy!" they screamed at the same time with extended arms.

"Oh, hi guys" she replied glumly while she walked elsewhere.

Just then, Droy and Jet collided with each other. Confused by the actions of their friend, they casted the gaze upwards and then both looked at each other. They gulped.

"¡Kiss, kiss!" many members of the guild started screaming after seeing that scene.

Both gave a yell and ran in opposite directions, for the amusement of the others.

"Mhm, plan B" Lily murmured.

-o-o-o-

Gajeel was sitting at a table, drinking from a jar that was on his side, looking boringly around the guild. Seconds after, an _unidentified flying object_ appeared in front of his face.

"What the fuck?" he murmured irked.

Looking sideways, he met again with the bluennete.

"Hi Gajeel" she said with a smile.

The Dragon Slayer did not bother to respond and giving a grunt, he stood up, going away again. Levy puffed her cheeks and dropped her face into the table.

Lily made a face and threw the unfortunate branch into the air, causing it to end on a garland. Under it, there were Lucy and Happy. The blonde looked at the blue cat, which was laying with his lips lifted in her direction.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" and the Heartfilia ran away with Happy following her so closely.

-o-o-o-

There were already several unsuccessful attempts from Pantherlily to join Gajeel and Levy. Saying that the Redfox was frustrated wasn't enough. It was getting dark and he had spend all day wandering around the guild trying to scare away the cat that was following him flying besides. Lily was with a rod tied to his back and mistletoe hanging from a hook, ready to make it appear when Levy was close.

"It's enough!" he exclaimed furious. "I know what yar doing cat and I'm sick of it! Ya have been following me all the fucking day! Understand that I won't kiss anyone even if ya put in front of me one million of those stupid branches!"

And the black-haired went to Fairy Tail's exit, opening the doors with abruptness and raging, he disappeared in Magnolia's streets. The Exceed was going after him, but Levy stopped him with her arm.

"Leave him alone Lily, he won't do this. It's obvious that I was wrong about thinking he could feel something for me" many tears formed in her eyes. "I've already bothered him so much for today".

"But Levy…"

"I'm fine, don't worry" she murmured with sadness, forcing a smile. "See you later".

The mage looked down and disappointed, left the guild too.

"I will have to talk with that idiot" Pantherlily whispered for himself.

-o-o-o-

Levy walked aimlessly by the city's streets, only to finish sitting on a freezing bench at Magnolia Park. She looked with melancholy how many couples passed holding hands or hugging each other. She sighted heavily putting her elbows on her legs and leaning her face between her hands. She cursed the moment when the idea of kissing Gajeel crossed her mind.

"Stupid mistletoes" she said defeated.

She felt how a cold gust impacted against her body. Shivering, she hugged herself trying to warm up, with no result.

Suddenly, something tepid fell over her back and part of her arms. It was a large coat. She raised her head, looking at a tall figure that was lying in front of her. Hurriedly, she stood next to him and looked down instantly, ashamed.

"You must be cold" the bluenette murmured.

"Nah, ain't a big deal" he answered with disinterest.

They were silent a few minutes until Levy broke the silence again.

"I-I j-just…Sorry".

"Why do ya apologize?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"I t-think I was bothering you all day with m-my stupid stuff and well, it's obvious that y-you didn't wan-"

The McGarden couldn't finish her speech, 'cause something warm posed over her lips. She opened her eyes widely to see Gajeel holding her face with both hands, bringing her closer to him and kissing her. She quickly melted in him. Levy closed her eyes and timidly she held his shirt. Her lips started to move at the pace of his, following a rhythm similar to the carols that sounded around. The Redfox pulled away after a few moments. Realizing what had happened, the color of Levy's cheeks resembled a tomato and she covered her mouth with her hands, staring incredulously at the mage.

"Gihi" the black-haired smirked after seeing her reaction, ruffling her blue hair with one hand.

"W-Why?" she asked with a slightly voice.

Gajeel pointed a finger upwards. Levy followed the direction with her eyes, seeing a lonely mistletoe hanging from a nude tree branch that descended upon them.

"B-But y-you...all the day…"

"I wasn't going to kiss ya in front of the entire guild with a group of snoopers that wanted to see some action" he answered with crossed arms, averting his gaze. "And, especially not with that crazy barmaid wandering and waiting to take a photo with a lachrima camera behind her".

Levy looked at him with her eyes glittering. She hugged him by the waist, resting her head against his strong chest. Gajeel awkwardly hugged her back, placing his hands on her back. The bluenette looked up, smiling warmly at the Dragon Slayer, who returned her a wicked smirk. Maybe the stupid mistletoes were not so bad after all...

-o-o-o-

"Well done Lily. Here you have" Mirajane gave the Exceed a bag full of kiwis. "This is going directly to the guild's album".

She grinned maliciously as she swung her famous camera from one hand to another. The other girls who had gone with her, —Lucy, Wendy, Juvia and Lisanna— watched the scene from behind some trees, with hearts in their eyes, sighing in a dreamer tone, while Erza just looked at the floor, with her face completely red.

Pantherlily smiled proudly as he watched the couple walking away slowly. Now he knew he could tease his friend for a long time.

_The End_

* * *

_Yeah. I translated one of my fanfics ._. It my fisrt time writing in English...so...hope it isn't that bad and that you like it C:_

_Please tell me if there's any phrase wrong or word or whatever .-. (cause I don't speak English "completely" DX)._

_Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year 2013!_


End file.
